Blur
by Ivols
Summary: The stories of Panem are various and numerous. Have you ever heard of District 6's betrothed, those two guys who would do anything to kill each other and not get married? They are just a blur, like everyone else. Klaus and London. London and Klaus. Another arranged marriage, the wrong people, a lonely heart, and all that can(not) be defined "love".


**Before reading this story, you need some notes** (nothing too strenuous, I swear).  
Klaus Wreisht is a creation of mine, under my copyright, and London Bridge (and her twin too) under the copyright of Martichan97, my favourite fangirling(?) partner. If you want to take them for some stuff, you have to ask me _before_.  
In _Blur_ there are some warnings I have to report: Strong contents, Incest and Triangle.  
For strong contents, well, nothing to explain: the first strong content is the "colorful" language. This comes from the fact that Klaus and London, although of their noble family, have both... an obstinate character. Extremely.  
For incest, however, I must briefly explain one thing: London has a twin, as you will see, Benjamin, with whom she has a relationship that turns into incest, but nothing that will ever be treated with too much nonchalance. Mind you, however, that this won't be the most important warning of the story and I hope that this won't stop your reading.  
For the triangle, then... nothing to say. You'll see later those who will be the stars (which are easily deducible, but details).  
Another thing that is important to me is to explain the content of the story itself. It might seem the most vicious cliché, that of bethroted or that of the two guys who strongly hate each other, but with Marty's help I tried to make it as original as possible, because I care so much these two little creatures. Probably the most original thing (or less trivial, if we put it on this hand) will be their characters, anything but positive.  
I don't know about you, but I don't think people are perfect - especially these two - so I will try to make them as human as possible.  
Now I promise to take you step by step in their twisted psyche. And may the odds be ever in my favour :')  
One last thing, before these notes become longer than the prologue itself: each chapter will be titled by a piece taken from a few songs that I will mention, as I think proper, in the notes - that will always be put at the beginning, like these ones.  
Luckily I don't have anything else to say (I think...), except that I hope you'll enjoy Blur. Consider it the source of my sweat, here. That's why I would like to have your opinions :) Also because I'm not English and I could make some mistakes, so I hope you will correct me where I'm wrong. I thank you even now, really.  
I conclude here!  
Happy reading.  
[If you're interested, you can find the original story in my Italian account on Efp Fanfiction :3]

_The prologue's title comes from "Fix You" by Coldplay.  
_

* * *

**Blur  
****(_Tied to a Railroad_)**

_000. Prologue – Could it be worse?_

The grandfather clock in the large and old living room was incessantly ticking, making the atmosphere even tenser than it already was.  
_Tic, toc.  
_The flames in the fireplace situated in the centre of the wall were crackling, as if they were mocking that scene of fake tranquility.  
The portraits on his left were severely watching him. Hector Wreisht, his great-garndfather, seemed to fix him from the bottom up, while stroking a mastiff with an unfriendly expression; Ludvig Wreisht, his grandfather, had the furrowed brow and a protruding chin, in an authoritarian attitude; and his father, Frantz, completed the trio of paintings, a bit younger than he knew him.  
Almost as if he was speaking of the devil, Frantz appeared from a side door with a tough expression. When the man approached at his own portrait, it gave him a strange effect.  
« Behave yourself , Klaus, » he said simply, inviting him to reach the atrium. « They're here. »  
Klaus, who was eight and was already a high enough and smart enough kid, snorted and followed his father down the stairs, with a sullen face.  
« And be straight. »  
The boy straightened his back, but, when his father turned his gaze back, broke up the muscles of shoulders, slightly curving them in a bored attitude.  
The atrium was animated by an intense chatter. There were cheerful voices of children.  
As soon as he stepped into the room, Klaus barely repressed another snort.  
Those four seemed decent people. Elegantly dressed, aristocratic bearing and straight shoulders.  
Klaus straightened his back again and let out the snort that had held just a few moments before.  
« Alfons, Erzsébet, » his father said with a proud tone, « this is my son, Klaus. »  
Shyvonne, his mother, put a hand on her husband's shoulder.  
The two Bridges observed the child, concerned, then smiled. Klaus could not tell if it was a positive nod .  
« And these, Klaus, » Frantz announced a second time, « are London and Benjamin Bridge. She will be your future wife » he added proudly.  
Klaus looked at the two peers. Twins, with natural white hair and light green eyes, almost gray. So similar that they could be almost the same person, were it not that the girl had longer hair tied back in a soft braid.  
London curled her lips into a smile subspecies. « Nice to meet you. » The so-called Benjamin said nothing, by sitting on the sidelines.  
The four parents were waiting with great expectations for his response, which was not long in coming.  
« Wait, so you're telling me your name is _London Bridge_? » Klaus asked with a laugh . « That's funny! »  
The smile on London's lips was killed instantly, as well as that one of the others.  
_Well_, Klaus said to himself, _the theatre is ending_.  
« That's right » the little girl said, staring directly into his eyes. « Do you have any problem with my name? »  
« No, I figured » the heir of Wreishtes said. « It's just... ridiculous! »  
London gritted her teeth. « Take it back immediately. »  
« I don't ever take back the word, Bridge. Take notes. »  
Alfons and Erzsébet exchanged disappointed glances. Probably they didn't want their pure-blooded daughter to get married with a boy so terribly unbearable.  
Shyvonne put her hand to her mouth. « Klaus! » she exclaimed indignantly.  
Frantz took his son by the arm and led him into the next room, saying just a « Excuse me » quickly mumbled.  
He gave him a slap. « What did I say? »  
Klaus didn't give up easily, as was his wont to do. « I won't marry that girl! »  
« And what makes you think that? » almost shouted his father, in a rage. « I warned you! No stories! »  
« If you think that I'll do everything you say, well, you fell really down, dad. »  
A new slap, slightly stronger than the first one. « When will you learn to stand in your place? » He gave him no time to reply, so brought him again to the Bridges, just whispering: « And now apologize, with they all four. »  
Klaus pressed a hand to his cheek, massaging it lightly. He came in, shifting his dark and inquiring gaze among those present.  
« I..., » he began, « I want to apologize. »  
Shyvonne and Erzsébet softened, while Alfons continued to look so grim. No one, according to him, could ever afford to insult his children.  
« I want to apologize because I'm just sending you all to _fuck off_ » Klaus added, grinning cruelly. Then, before his parents or someone else were able to catch him by the collar, left the house and went further into the dusty streets of District Six.  
His father's screams were useless.  
But all protests of the boy were useless too.  
He would have to marry _London Bridge_, it was all already decided.


End file.
